


Three can play this game (Tres pueden jugar este juego)

by Ibrahil



Series: Kink 'Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles solo quiere que se lo folle duro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three can play this game (Tres pueden jugar este juego)

Three can play this game (Tres pueden jugar este juego)

Autora: Ibrahil

Rating: NC-17

Warnings/Kink: Dirty!Sex, Dirty!Talk, Thresome.

Category: RPS, J2, AU.Threesome (trio) Jared/Jensen/??  Burdello/Pareja estable

Summary: Jensen Ackles solo quiere que se lo folle duro.

Escrito en base a esta idea.  _“bueno no se si es sucio pero ahí te va, supón una escena jen jay para que no suene tan feo que me da penita, después de q se la hayan chupado a uno mientras todavía esta húmeda su cabeza pasarla por la línea de la espalda hasta el culo y nalguearlo con ella de alguna manera mientras le habla como si fuera una puta y después dejarla ir toda de un golpe”_ dada por [](http://destielwinchi.livejournal.com/profile)[ **destielwinchi**](http://destielwinchi.livejournal.com/)    


 

Three can play this game (Tres pueden jugar este juego)

El local es oscuro como siempre son esos locales, a el le gusta asi, que sea oscuro pero con luces brillantes intermitentes. Le encanta, le fascina que se refleje en su piel perlada de sudor. Sus pasos son lentos, sensuales, medidos minuciosamente para enloquecer a cualquiera, para hacerlos voltear y que se queden mirándolo de esa manera tan lasciva que a Jensen le excita.

Ellos le tocan, siempre le tocan, alimentándose de los pedazos de piel que deja su traje negro al descubierto. Un traje de cuero ceñido a su hermosa figura, con guantes de cuero que cubren sus brazos mas no sus manos, finas manos que terminan en dedos perfectamente cuidados,   los pantalones largos, embutidos en sus tobillos, y sus pies desnudos al igual que su torso, solo unas delicadas argollas adornan sus pezones. Adora que cada vez que se mueva ellos se muevan con el, dándole su tacto frio contra su piel caliente.

No es para menos, el solo estar frente a su armario y ver los pantalones colgados, se la pone dura, se calienta y comienza a sudar por pensar que hará eso esta noche le encanta. No es dolor o humillación, solo busca liberación, confiar en alguien mas de lo estimado. Y el confía en  _“él”._

\- Jen. – le saludo el bartender que siempre esta allí, dándole una mirada aprobadora a su cuerpo. Aunque no tenga puesto rímel esta noche se ve igualmente increíble. – Te vez caliente…tu hombre esta por allí.

Jensen sonríe, le encanta sentirse deseado. Pero le encanta mas, le excita y le enloquece sentirse deseado por “el”. No tarda mucho en verlo, en localizarlo entre toda la gente extravagante del club. El siempre resaltara, no solo por su traje impecablemente blanco, no solo por su pose de superioridad que la mayoría de la gente no sabe como imitar, sino por su presencia, la manera en la que todo el mundo sabe que esta ahí sin verle, el aura que desprende es magnifica, todo en el es magnifico.

A excepción de algo, algo que no debería estar allí, mas bien como algo que no debería estar allí, y menos de esa forma tan…intima.

Hay un hombre frente a su Jared, un hombre de baja estatura comparada con Jared pero que es del mismo tamaño de Jensen. Tiene el cabello negro corto y va vestido bastante…provocativo, en especial por lo apretados pantalones. Sus brazos son adornados con precintos de tela color azul, a Jensen no le gusta en absoluto. Pero son solo los celos.

La oscuridad del local le da un aire íntimo a la escena entre su hombre y el otro, que bailan lentamente en la atestada pista, las manos de su castaño empresario apretadas contra el trasero del hombre mas bajo, que se restriega con cada parte de su hombre.

No debería estar celoso, después de que la mitad de los hombres de allí hayan tocado su cuerpo. No debería estarlo, así que se acerca por detrás de su hombre, sus manos acariciando sus anchos hombros cubiertos por el blanco smoking.

\- Llegas tarde… - susurra la voz ronca de Jared, girando ligeramente la cabeza hacia Jensen. – Este es Misha. Nuestro acompañante de la noche. – sonrió mientras tomaba a Jensen del brazo y lo colocaba en medio de los dos. – Es tu regalo Jensen. – susurra oscuro a su oído.

\- Es un placer…Jensen. – la voz juguetona de Misha le saluda a su oído, mordiéndolo luego de hablarle.

Jensen no puede hablar se siente en un éxtasis con esos dos hombre sudorosos pegados a su cuerpo, con Misha restregando su entrepierna con la suya y haciendo ahogarse en esos pozos azules, no le besa en la boca, esa es la única regla de Jared, pero le besa en todos lados, el cuello los hombros incluso sus erectos pezones, los cuales muerde un poco, siendo ayudado por los dedos de Jared, que tiene su entrepierna contra el culo apretado de Jensen.

\- Eres una sucia perra  ¿no Jensen? Te encanta que te toquen. – la voz ruda de Jared esta haciendo estragos en su cerebro con esa manera tan sexy que tiene de hablarle, y la manera en la que la polla de Misha que parece ser la gemela perdida de la de Jared se restriega contra el, haciéndole mojar la diminuta tanga que tiene puesta.

\- Oh…oh…quiero mas… - pide, quiere que esos cuerpo fuertes y grandes le presionaran entre ellos, necesitaba que le controlaran que le demostraran que el no era el único que podía controlarse.

Las manos de Misha se enredaron alrededor de Sam apretando entre sus cuerpo a Jensen que solo pudo gemir alto, atrayendo las miradas curiosas de quienes le rodeaban y se deleitaban con ese espectáculo.

\- Le gusta sentirse deseado. – susurro Misha mordiendo su manzana de Adam, haciendo jadear, sus caderas restregándose contra ambos hombres.

\- No tienes idea. Estoy muy seguro de que si no los follaramos aquí no pondría resistencia. – respondió Jared apretando los pezones de Jensen, jalando sus argollas, para hacerle arquearse contra su espalda.

\- Solo quiero que me cojan…fuerte y rudo… - fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Jensen, de manera ronca y agitada.

No sabe como llegan al apartamento, solo sabe que en nada de tiempo los tres cuerpo sudorosos están desnudo, Jared sentando a su lado, acariciando su espalda con su mano libre, la que no le esta preparando, con dos dedos arriba y adentro de su culo, abriéndole lo mas lento que puede.

Mientras Misha, el hombre de los ojos azules como el puto mar, le esta follando la boca, de la manera mas lenta y tortuosa que le han hecho nunca, o que Jared ha hecho nunca, por que el solo ha confiado en Jared y si Jared piensa que Misha es un buen prospecto para esta insana relación, Jensen le cree. Así que el rubio no hace mas que gemir y hundir sus mejillas para causar que Misha gima alto, divertido, debe ser un chico gracioso fuera de todo esto, seguramente Jared lo escogió por eso.

La polla de Misha es grande, no tanto como Jared pero lo suficiente como para que cuando entre toda toque el fondo de su garganta. Definitivamente todo esto es un sucio desastre, con su saliva chorreando por su mejilla, el pene de Misha brillante y los tres dedos de Jared embistiendo en su húmedo interior.

\- ¿Te gusta eso, baby? – pregunta Jared a su oído, sus dedos torturando el usado, pero no por eso menos apretado, interior de Jensen. - ¿Quieres tener esa gorda polla en tu culo? Follandote duro mientras yo te follo la boca, duro sin restricciones…solo usándote como un hueco mas para follar…como una pequeña puta… - su trasero se aprieta sobre los dedos de Jared, y el gemido que suelta va directo a la polla de Misha que gruñe en respuesta. – ¿Escuchaste eso Mish? Te desea…quiere que esa polla le folle el culo.

\- Aparentemente siempre quiere mas, ¿cierto? – sonríe el hombre, mordiendo su labio la saca completamente de la boca de Jensen.

Jared sonríe, mientras lanza a Jensen sobre la cama, para que su culo quede frente a Misha.

\- Ponte en cuatro. – Misha ordena, con voz fuerte y una sonrisa. – Quiero verte como la perra que eres.

Jensen da un gemido un poco necesitado, quiere esto.

\- Quiero que el te folle después. – dice con una sonrisa a Jared, que se estremece con solo pensarlo.

Pero no tiene tiempo para responderle, y a Jensen  tampoco parece importarle. Por que la cabeza caliente, humedad de saliva y presemen, de la verga Misha esta humedeciendo su espalda, esta prácticamente encima de el, rozando la línea de su columna, haciendo que cada vello de su cuerpo se erice y que deje salir gemiditos ahogados, con ligeros temblores.

Jared se esta masturbando rápidamente a su lado con la vista de Jensen siendo sometido por otro hombre. Adora eso.

Misha llega a la raja de su culo y restriega la cabeza de su polla de arriba abajo, humedeciéndolo mas de lo que la lengua de Jared a echo ya.

\- Mírate…deseando la polla de otro hombre en tu culo mientras tu esposo te mira…eres delicioso…una puta deliciosa, ¿quieres mi polla en tu culo, Jensen? – sonrió Misha, esperando por una respuesta que un muy sonrojado Jensen no le dio.

\- Azótalo… - sonrió Jared. – Le encanta que lo hagan… - dice sin dejar de tocarse, pero un poco mas lento.

Misha hace lo que Jared hace, pero de una manera muy diferente, usa su polla en vez de su mano, golpeando a Jensen de una manera que le hace maldecir por lo bajo.

\- Quiero tu polla en mi culo… - gimotea sin aliento. Desesperado por mas. Pero Misha no le da lo que quiere, aunque a Jensen no le molesta. No cuando las manos de Jared le están abriendo las nalgas, dejando a la vista su rosado ano, solo para que Misha le azote allí, justo contra su entrada pero eso no es lo mas caliente, lo caliente es que la lengua de Jared pase por su entrada turnándose con los azotes de Misha sobre ella. – Eres un polla sedienta polla… - susurra Misha antes de meterle la polla de una sola estocada, empalándole.

Jensen gime, gimotea, solloza y por ultimo desgasta sus pulmones gritando el nombre de Misha, pero luego no se escucha mas que sus sonidos ahogados por que Jared le esta follando la boca, y se siente como una puta, esto es lo que quiere que Jared le demuestre.

Cae exhausto en las sabanas cuando se corre, Viendo como Jared se recuesta a su lado y se abre de piernas, recibiendo con un gemido ronco la polla de Misha en su interior, ni siquiera se molestan en usar condón, los tres están limpios, Jared no es tan estúpido como para traer a alguien a casa con ETS, tampoco es tan estúpido como para no dejar de sostenerse las piernas por que Misha parece haber tomado viagra o algo, por que no puede ser normal la manera en la que le coje contra las sabanas.

La mano de Jensen que esta exhausto a su lado se mueve para masturbarle, hasta que su esencia le llena el pecho y Misha esta jadeando y corriéndose sobre sus caderas con rápidos movimientos de su mano.

Es un desastre de fluidos por todos lados.

Cuando Misha se recuesta al lado de ambos, esta aun intentando recuperar su ritmo normal de respiración.

\- Fue bueno… - susurra Jensen contra el cuello de Jared.

\- Fue increíble… - bosteza Misha, dejando que Jared pase su largo brazo por debajo de su hombro.

\- Podría repetir esto de nuevo.

Misha y Jensen le miran divertidos. No han pasado tres segundos desde que Jared ha dicho eso y se ha quedado dormido.

\- por lo que veo juego dos roles en la relación ¿no? – se ríe Misha mientras Jensen apaga la luz de la habitación y se recuesta al lado de Jared de nuevo.

\- Si, el de hombre y el de bebe. Y los hace muy bien, los dos.

Ambos se ríen.

La vida va a ser divertida, muy divertida de ahora en adelante.

Fin.


End file.
